finaldestinationfandomcom-20200223-history
Gunter Nonhoff
Gunter Nonhoff is a character in the novel Final Destination: Looks Could Kill. He is a survivor of the Coral Clipper accident and is the boyfriend of Cabernet. Born and raised in Germany, Gunter became a photographer for models when he reached his adulthood, despite his knowledge that all the models he ran into were all either snobby or pompous or clearly didn't care about anyone besides themselves. During a photo shoot one day, Gunter met Cabernet who, unlike the rest of the models, had a sense of humor even he found pleasing and he noticed that she was nicer than most of the other models. One day, upon realizing that Cabernet was dating a man named Ricky Leo, who was noted for being drunk and abusive nearly all the time, he took a stand and beat up the rock star in the bathroom, threatening him to never come into contact with Cabernet again. After the incident Cabernet and Gunter became boyfriend and girlfriend and pretty soon, Cabernet became pregnant. A few years later, while on the set for Merlot's studio, she announces that the team has all been accepted to host a line of perfume, with Sherry as their chief spokes model. Merlot decides to celebrate by hosting a party on her yacht the Coral Clipper in Miami. While Sherry was beginning to board, she has a terrible vision of everyone on the yacht dying once another boat called the LookSea crashed into it. Sherry creates a fit and drags a few models off and prevents some others (including Gunter) from getting on. As they stay at Pier 13 and watch the vessel leave the port, the accident happens, and Sherry is maimed in the face by fiery debris. Four months after the accident Sherry is released from the hospital and all of her friends host her a "Welcome Home" party in her apartment. Gunter hands Sherry a mask of her original face, but the gesture only angers Sherry and she screams for everyone to leave her apartment. Later on in the story, Gunter shows up at Shiraz's funeral when she died in a tragic accident. He begins to suspect that something horribly wrong is going on when he learns that the Flight 180 and Route 23 accidents occurred on the same date as the Coral Clipper accident and believes that Death is the one behind it all. A few days after her funeral, two NYPD detectives pay a visit to Gunter's apartment and, without even thinking for a few seconds, knows that Rose had died in a terrible accident too. The cops tell him that Brut has gone missing and is nowhere to be found. However Gunter, knowing of Brut's history and drug use, finds him at a crack house, high after injecting himself with heroin. Upon sobering the man up, they go to the morgue and find out that Rose was eviscerated during liposuction, and that Gunter's theory on Death is coming true. He instructs Brut to stay out of trouble and goes back to his own house, where Cabernet goes into labor. Gunter is the sixth survivor of the Coral Clipper accident to die. Death Waiting outside of a hospital while Cabernet was in labor, he has a smoke and talks to Sherry after finding her at the hospital as well. He tells her about his theory of Death and thinks that everyone from the accident has been cursed somehow. Sherry, thinking that Gunter is implying she had something to do with all the murders shouts at him, saying she Chablis, Shiraz, Chardonnay, Rose and Brut all died because it was "their time to go." Gunter stares at Sherry after realizing she lied about Brut and is immediately pinned to a metal loading dock by a delivery truck, the lower half of his body severed from his upper half. As Gunter begins to die, he stares at Sherry and sees that her skin has been magically repaired since the accident and finally discovers that Death has made a deal with her to kill all the survivors in order for her to get her face back. Gunter weakly pleads to Sherry not to kill Cabernet before his eyes rolled to the back of their sockets and he dies. Sign/Clues * In Sherry's vision of the yacht sinking Gunter dies when he tries to swim to the pier and drowns when the pressure of the sinking ship drags him under. * Hebel Federman warned Gunter that Azrael, the Angel of Death, had spread his wings and casted a shadow upon him and his friends, indicating they were going to die soon. * Gunter died out of order; he was supposed to die after Cabernet. Category: Ran over Category: Deceased Category: Characters Category: Looks Could Kill characters Category: Final Destination: Looks Could Kill Category:Males Category:Main Characters Category:Survivors Category:Coral Clipper Survivors Category:Death's Victims Category:Sixth Survivor to Die Category:Bisected Category:Sliced Category:Novel Characters